Butterfly Wings
by The Pen Vs The Sword
Summary: By harnessing the power of the Chaos and Master Emeralds, Shadow discovers a way to travel through time. And despite Tikal's warnings, he's set on saving someone very important to him. Rated K for violence and thematic elements.


**A/N:** We decided to take a little break from "Street Speed," as an idea popped into my head the other day.

**Pen:** You? An idea? No.

**Sword:** Tell us!

Well, you two can just read it with everyone else. Shadow and all related characters belong to Sega. One part of this was inspired by Star Trek. The story, Sword, and Pen belong to me. Please do not use without permission. Thank you and please enjoy.

**Sword:** I'll make the popcorn!

**Butterfly Wings**

"Can I help you?"

Shadow ignored the question and continued peering at the Master Emerald. It spun silent in its stone altar, its green glow pulsing like a heartbeat. A dozen copies of his ruby eyes reflected in its cut surface and when he touched it, the warmth spread through his fingertips.

The red echidna marched to his side, his spiked gloves stiffened. "What are you doing?"

Digging into his quills, Shadow removed the green Chaos Emerald, a perfect handheld replica of the one before him. The echidna opened his mouth again. "I've been researching the Master Emerald and talking to Tails about its capabilities," Shadow said. "Does it truly exist simultaneously in all moments of time, Knuckles?"

Knuckles nodded and relaxed. "Yes. Tails and Tikal both claim it's present throughout the space-time continuum."

"Meaning the Master Emerald I'm touching now," Shadow said, "is the same as the one fifty years from now and fifty years in the past."

"That's pretty much it." Shadow fingered his Chaos Emerald, twirling it on its pointed tip and walking around the large gem. "Why do you ask?"

"If I can teleport with this emerald to any place and the same Master Emerald exists simultaneously throughout all time, theoretically, I should be able to travel to the Master Emerald at any moment of time that I want," he said. "I'm traveling to the emerald after all."

"Woah, woah," Knuckles said, waving his arms. "Why do you want to do that?"

Shadow clutched his emerald close to his chest. Suddenly, a translucent figure rose out of the Master Emerald's top. An orange echidna, her tribal clothing floating as her body did. "You intend to change the past."

"Yes," he said. "I can travel to the ARK before it fell to G.U.N. and save Maria."

"Tampering with the time line could have disastrous consequences," she said. "Who knows what could happen?"

"It's one girl," he said. "One change. I'm not going to tell anybody about the future or expose myself. I'll make sure she gets to the escape pod. Aid her from the background without showing myself. That's it. Saving her wouldn't harm anything or drastically alter the future."

"The ripple of that change would travel across the space-time continuum." She shook her head. "I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I cannot allow you to do this."

Shadow frowned and slapped his hand on the Master Emerald. "I wasn't asking for your permission." Knuckles lunged and tackled Shadow, tumbling with him down the altar's steps and into the grass. The Chaos Emerald rolled away.

"If Tikal says 'No,' the answer's 'No'," Knuckles said, pinning him down.

Shadow elbowed Knuckles in the side and bucked his hips, throwing him off. He snatched up his emerald and turned. The echidna rushed him, his fist pulled back. Shadow backflipped, catching Knuckles in the chin with the toe of his shoes. Then, as the echidna dropped through the air, he jumped and stomped his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. Knuckles sailed into a tree, crashed into the trunk, and fell face-first into some tropical brush.

As fast as he could, Shadow raced up the stairs and touched the large emerald again. "Shadow," Tikal said, "I beg you, don't do this."

"I have to," he said. "If there's a chance to save her, I have to." Holding the Chaos Emerald high, he shouted, "Chaos Control!" The small emerald flashed a blinding white, like a little sun in his hand. A force ripped his body from the ground and threw him backwards. He was weightless and the scenery blinked out in front of him.

Almost as quick as the experience started, it stopped. Gravity yanked him onto his feet, the island reappeared, and the flash twinkled out. Shadow stumbled around the Master Emerald, his head swimming. He looked around, noting the similarities of the island to the one he just left. It was the dead of night and the local insects chirped to one another. A few critters rustled in ferns and scampered across the grass, scavenging food and fighting for dominance. _This looks like Angel Island_, he thought. He turned to where Knuckles landed from the kick, but the emerald's guardian didn't come out of the brush.

Had he truly travelled through time? He had to find out. Shadow sped off through the thick jungle, the rockets on his shoes bursting him forward with every gliding step. When he emerged from the tree line, he halted at the island's edge. It floated above a city that, judging from the position, seemed like Station Square. The city was less bright and smaller than the one he knew.

There was only one sure sign he was successful. His eyes turned to the skies, searching among the stars. And then he saw it: the ARK Space Station. A tiny research base from down here, but he knew that shape by heart.

_I don't have much time_. Whoever guarded the Master Emerald in the past could find him soon. He uttered, "Chaos Control!" once more and the island faded away to a metal corridor. The ARK.

He brushed his hand against the wall, wondering if this was real. The cold metal sent a chill through his fingers. _I'm here. I'm home._ It had been so long since he was last on the ARK, but he remembered the layout so well. He allowed his feet to take him down to his old room just around the corner. Everyone was asleep and tucked into their beds. He had free reign of the place.

When he reached his room, he peered into the window on the door. His jaw dropped and he pressed his nose to the glass. Scattered around the room were toys, testing equipment, and books. But he ignored all that. There, in a soft bed and illuminated by a night light, his younger self laid curled under the purple blanket. That past version was snuggled in the arm of a blonde girl and a storybook was splayed open on her lap.

"Maria," he whispered, hardly able to believe it. She was like a sleeping angel, her delicate chest rising and falling as she slept. Many nights, he dreamed of her porcelain, smiling face bending over and consoling him. Those dreams paled in comparison to reality.

He opened the door and crept in, holding his breath lest he wake either of them. As he approached, she stirred, mumbling in her sleep. She seemed to glow brighter than the night light. A sunlight in this little private sanctuary. He stood beside the bed, savoring the moment in his mind. Then he reached out, needing to know that she was real. He fingered her long hair and brushed his thumb on her cheek. Shadow choked and clamped his mouth, shivers racing up and down his spine and his vision blurred at the edges. _She's real_. He took a deep, shuddering breath and squeezed his eyes shut. _She's real._

Voices echoed down the hall, breaking him out of the moment. Time to get to work. He slipped out of the room and headed in the opposite direction of the voices. Some were scientists. Others were gruff tones using military call signs. _G.U.N._

Shadow found Gerald Robotnik's laboratory and entered. Inside, he grabbed a cart and loaded it with medicine and mixtures marked for Maria. He threw open a cupboard labeled NIDS EQUIPMENT. He grabbed armfuls of heart monitors, needles, tubes, antibacterial cleanser, personal protection suits, and more, dumping it all into the cart. By the time he finished, there was enough equipment and medicine to last Maria a lifetime.

Gunfire ricocheted in the hall. _Have to move._ He pushed the cart along and, after checking that the hall was clear, dragged it down to the escape pods. As he neared them, the guns grew louder and people ran past him, screaming and yelling. At one intersection, Shadow came across two dead bodies. A third person was crawling on bloody hands, slipping on the waxed floor. A bullet struck the man in the spine and he fell still, his chest heaving its last gasp.

A soldier appeared, dressed in black armor, helmet, goggles, and carrying enough ammunition magazines for two people. He pointed his rifle at Shadow and squeezed the trigger. Instantly, Shadow dodged the burst of gunfire and leapt to the soldier's side. He kicked his shin, buckling the soldier, and kneed his chest.

Growling, the soldier raised his gun again. Shadow grabbed the middle of the weapon and twisted it, butting the soldier in the face. The goggles cracked and Shadow ripped the rifle away. He tore off the goggles and helmet, using the latter to smack the soldier.

Ahead, another soldier launched an empty escape pod. Shadow pushed his cart down the hall and it bumped into the man's back. Shadow ran after it, jumped onto the cart, and flew through the air, delivering a roundhouse kick to the soldier. The blow knocked him out and Shadow disarmed him.

"Maria! This way!" His younger self. They were close. Shadow shoved the cart into the correct escape pod and hid in the corner of the room. As he did, his younger self and Maria shot past him.

"Here! This one!" the younger Shadow said, pointing at the pod with the cart.

Maria nodded and helped him in. Shadow raised his green Chaos Emerald and muttered, "Chaos Control," as his younger version entered the pod. Time slowed to a snail's pace for everyone except Shadow. Soldiers were approaching, their rifles trained on Maria. Shadow approached the console controls and Maria.

Turning to her, Shadow caressed Maria's face one last time and kissed her forehead. He embraced her, squeezing tight. "Stay safe. I'll see you soon," he said. He pushed her into the pod, her stiff body crashing into his younger version. Once he checked that they were safely inside, he activated the pod's ejection. He stepped back from the room and said, "Chaos Control," resuming time.

The pod's door slid shut and a confused Shadow and Maria burst into the atmosphere. Shadow watched the pod from a nearby window. It caught fire as it descended to Earth, but held steady until it disappeared. "Good luck," he said, smiling. A moment later, he teleported back to the Master Emerald, leaving the soldiers behind.

Back on Angel Island, it was early morning and the first rays of sunlight cupped the planet in their palms. The night creatures were bedding down for the day. No guardian was around. Shadow's chest swelled and he sighed, content and looking forward to the future.

"Are you happy with yourself?" He spun to the Master Emerald. Tikal floated above it, frowning at him.

"How—?" The realization hit him. "Oh. If the Master Emerald exists simultaneously—"

"So do I," Tikal said. "I am part of it."

"Yes, I am happy," Shadow said. For the first time since he couldn't remember, hope and joy filled his spirit.

"You are for now," Tikal said, her face becoming pained and downtrodden. Shadow grimaced, an unspeakable dread planted in the pit of his stomach. What had happened? Surely nothing had changed from Maria's existence. Tikal said no more and her form slowly faded in the morning light. The sun rose over the horizon, engulfing her until she vanished.

Shadow pushed aside the warning and traveled to his own time period. The experience yanked him forward by the waist, like a tether line attached to his year that pulled him back home. He fell forward onto the stone as he returned to Angel Island.

Standing, Shadow looked around, expecting Knuckles to be waiting to deck him. The guardian was nowhere to be seen. In fact, his hut that was near the altar had fallen into disrepair. It had always been a nice cozy shack, not much to look at. Yet now the door was falling off its hinges and the roof sank in.

"Knuckles!" Shadow called out. No answer. He approached the single-room hut and opened the door. Dust coated the modest wooden furniture inside and the walls were more rot than anything else. Shadow wandered around, finding stale food in the cupboards and old sheets on the bed.

Perhaps Knuckles moved his residence elsewhere? But there was no sign of any second hut near the Master Emerald's altar. Knuckles wouldn't live anywhere without the gem in his sight.

Leaving the hut, Shadow tramped through the jungle, searching for anybody. He decided against calling out. If the timeline change had caused Knuckles to vacate the island, there was no telling who occupied it now. As he pushed through low-hanging leaves and tall plants, Shadow was relieved to discover some signs of life: birds chirped from tree branches and critters ran to and fro.

Still, Tikal's warning squeezed his intestines. The best course of action was to rendezvous with Rouge or Tails, have them explain any changes. When he reached the edge of the island, he took out his emerald and prepared to teleport. But the sight of Station Square below caught his eye. Or rather the lack of sight.

Station Square was complete destroyed.

Shadow gaped and blinked his eyes, unable to believe it. Yet each time he looked down, the demolished buildings, the crumbled roads and overpasses, the scorched park, and the overturned vehicles stayed demolished, crumbled, scorched, and overturned. Not a sound passed through the city, not a bit of activity sprang up, and not a single soul moved about. The city was dead.

_Impossible!_ Fumbling with the emerald, Shadow teleported to the center of the city. He had to see the devastation for himself. When the broken buildings took root where lush trees once stood and the up-close ruined city replaced the island, it was undeniable. Station Square was gone.

A gust of wind whistled through the empty buildings and rushed through Shadow's red-tipped quills. He scanned the area, searching for anyone. Cautiously heading forward, he discovered skeletons in some of the vehicles or sprawled out on the ground. Some were full-size, some weren't. The bones had lost their bleach white hue and turned ashy gray.

Shadow looked away. What on Earth happened here? He ran to Rouge's apartment on the edge of the city. He knocked furiously on the door and waited. Realizing the foolishness of that, he kicked down the door and searched room to room. Bedroom, bathroom, living room, kitchen, nothing. All appeared untouched, no different from normal like Knuckles' hut. And like the hut, the place was layered in dust. "Rouge?" he called. No answer.

* * *

><p>The Mystic Ruins were next. In the mountainous region, he located the highest hill with a house atop it facing a landing strip. He burst inside, expecting Tails and others to be bunkered down there. But again, no answer and more dust.<p>

_Alright, think._ He sat down on Tails' sofa, throwing up a cloud of dust. He sneezed and massaged his temples. He had to find Maria. She could explain. Where would his younger self had taken her? _Somewhere safe. Somewhere G.U.N. wouldn't find her. But not too far from where the pod crashed._

From what he remembered, his pod crashed into the ocean near Station Square that day. G.U.N. gathered it soon after with him inside. But due to the increased weight in the pod, that would change the trajectory. By calculating the new trajectory, he could chart where the pod landed. _Where's Tails when you need him?_

He dug out a map in Tails' lab, spreading it out. There was a small island off the coast of Station Square. It was only sensible his younger self would choose that place. It was close and allowed someone to travel to the city for supplies if needed. He memorized the coordinates and dashed out of the house, running on top of the ocean's surface.

Minutes later, the island was in the distance. He sped up and stopped once on land. The area was rocky and barren slopes that led to a mountain in the middle and caves burrowed deep into the Earth on all sides. Perfect for hiding. Shadow checked the topside of the island and, as he thought, found no one living there. Then he entered one of the caves.

The cave tunnels seemed to be part of one system. A little ways in, small light bulbs lined the tunnel, connected by a drooping electrical wire on the ceiling. He followed the lights to a larger room of the cave. Down a slope, in the center, there was a square plastic sheet, with brighter light emitting from within.

Carefully, Shadow walked around the plastic square wrap. It looked like a medical tent. His younger self must have built it. He entered the front and jumped back from a voice saying, "Please stand still for sterilization process." Clouds of white smoke jetted out of the top and covered Shadow. He held his breath until the smoke stopped pouring and the same voice said, "Sterilization process complete. You are free to enter."

The hedgehog opened the next flap to a living room area combined with a kitchen. It was clean and spot-free. The kitchen was fully stocked and a couple of recliner chairs were next to a television playing an old movie. In one of the chairs, an old woman with blonde-white hair peered at Shadow. Her wrinkled face softened and she sighed in relief. "Shadow. You're back."

That voice. Aged and cracked as it was, he would recognize it anywhere. "Maria." He grabbed her frail hand and took a moment, rejoicing that she survived, that history changed. Her twinkling blue eyes reflected his ruby ones and she was warm to the touch. "Maria," he said again, his vision flooding.

"Shadow, what's wrong?" she asked, wiping his eye with her thumb.

"You're here," he said, bowing his head. He kissed her hand and pressed it to his forehead. "You're really here."

"Of course I'm here, Shadow," she said, running her hand through his quills. She scratched behind his ear and he purred. His cheeks heated up. He hadn't purred like that in years. She giggled and patted him. "Silly Shadow."

This was heavenly. All he wanted was to stay at her side like this for the rest of his life. His head drooped into her lap and snuggled into her silk skirt, inhaling the blossom scent.

"Where did you go this time?" she asked. "To the city?"

The city. Angel Island. Everyone disappeared. The thoughts rushed back to Shadow and he straightened, remembering why he was here. "Maria," he said, gripping her shoulders, "what happened? Where is everyone?"

"What do you mean?"

"Station Square, Tails' workshop, Angel Island," he said. "They're all deserted."

"I don't know about the island or any workshop, but everyone died in Station Square several years ago."

He gaped at her. "Died? How?"

She tilted her head and gave him a peculiar look. "Shadow, are you feeling alright? Would you like me to make you some tea?"

"Forget the tea," he said. "Tell me how everyone died."

"You should know," she said. "We saw it on the news. Or you saw it. I couldn't bear to watch it all." She grimaced and shuddered. "When the ARK Space Station crashed outside Station Square, a gigantic lizard-like creature emerged from it. It destroyed Station Square first and set out on a rampage, wiping out the entire world."

"Biolizard," Shadow mouthed to himself. "Wait, how can that be? Someone should've stopped it."

"Many tried. The militaries and governments of the world combined their forces, but they were no match."

He stood and paced about the room, rubbing his mouth. "What about Fak—er, Sonic and his friends?"

"They were onboard the ARK when it crashed," she said. "They tried to stop the station from falling, but were too late. They died on impact."

Shadow's chest froze. "Where was I? I should've been helping them."

"You were here with me," Maria said, reaching out for him. She caught his hand and held it. "Don't blame yourself again. Nobody knew what Sonic and the others were up to or that the station would fall."

"Unless I was with them the entire time," he said, staring at the ground. He had been with Maria and evaded re-capture by G.U.N. Therefore, Eggman never broke him out and he never joined the group that went to the ARK. _But Sonic should've been able to survive. He harnessed the power of the Chaos Emeralds._ Suddenly, the gem in his quills doubled in weight. _Not all of the emeralds. Not mine._

"Hey," she said, cupping his cheek and turning his face towards her. "You did what you could by protecting me afterwards. You couldn't have done more than that."

He shook his head. "No, I could've done more. Don't you see? I could've saved the world." He yanked his hand from her and his mind swirled like water circling a drain. The world was dead. Had saving Maria doomed the world? Is that what Tikal meant? He couldn't think straight. _Have to get out of here._

"Sorry," he said. "I'll be back." Then he dashed off as Maria begged him to stay. He had to see the crash for himself. He mentally slapped himself for not asking where it was, but given the size of the ARK, he was sure it would be easy to find.

* * *

><p>Within an hour, he discovered the crash site past the Mystic Ruins in a hilly area. A massive crater that stretched for miles in all directions lay before him. Wreckage was strewn across the land and the station was hardly recognizable. At the base of the hill he stood on, a pod was lodged into a laboratory. Both were bare, scavenged perhaps.<p>

"Do you see what tampering with history causes?" Tikal appeared beside him, surveying the crash with a heavy heart and face.

"I can go back and help the others fight the Biolizard," Shadow said. "It'll be easy."

"Did you not hear what I said just now?" Tikal said, raising her voice as her temper flared.

"Yes, I did," he said. "But this isn't changing history. This is setting it on track."

"In a world where Maria is still alive. One ripple in the time line can cause a tidal wave of destruction like this." She swept her hand at the ARK. "Something will always balance out what you do. What seem like tiny changes to you have great consequences on the future. Any divergence affects thousands of little factors that set off a chain reaction. And you're left with this."

"So Maria has to die?" he asked, gritting his teeth. "I won't accept that."

"Either she does so history returns to normal or the world suffers," Tikal said.

"That's not fair!"

"I never said it was." She placed a hand on his shoulder and it felt like a cool breeze tickling his fur. "Would Maria want you to sacrifice the world for her?"

That startled him and he hung his head. The old Maria, the one who died, had pleaded with him to protect the world. "Give everyone a chance to be happy," she had said. "Bring hope to humanity."

He kneeled and pounded the dirt, giving a defeated sigh. "No, she wouldn't," he admitted. "I just wanted more time with her."

"We can't always have more time with our loved ones," she said. "The best we can do is cherish what time we're given to spend with them." In the distance, an unmistakable roar captured their attention. The Biolizard.

Tikal floated out over the wreckage and turned around. "Go. Say your goodbyes. I will hold off the beast until you're finished."

Shadow nodded. "Thank you."

"Remember that you're very lucky," she said. "Many others would crave what you've been given right now."

That was certainly true. He took off, racing to the island with all his speed. When he reached the living room again, Maria was dozing in her chair and the movie was over. Shadow kneeled beside her and shook her shoulder, rousing her. She blinked and smiled at him, her sagging cheeks quivering. "Hello, Shadow."

"Hi, Maria," he said. "Sorry for running off earlier."

"It's quite alright," she said. "Would you like something to eat?"

"No, I'm not hungry." She yawned and sat up. "Tired?"

"Very. I think I'll take a short nap before dinner, alright?" She grabbed onto him for support and tried to stand, but fell back into the chair. "Guess today is one of the bad days."

"Here, let me help." He wrapped her arms around his neck and carried her further into the tent to a bedroom. Setting her gently on the bed, he flipped off the lights except for a lamp on her nightstand and covered her in a blanket.

"Thank you," she said. He turned to the nightstand, running his hand along it, unsure how to start. "What is it?" Maria sat up straighter. "Want to look at the photos?"

"Photos?"

She pointed at the nightstand and he opened the drawer. Shadow pulled out a well-cared-for brown leather photo album embroidered with beautifully designed flowers and butterflies sporting a variety of wing patterns, some spotted, others stripped, and still others swirled. He handed it to Maria and she patted the spot on the bed next to her. "Care to join me?"

Shadow nodded and climbed into bed with her. She cracked open the album and he laid on her shoulder, instinctively curling up as he did so many years ago. She smiled and picked out one picture of the two of them when she was still a girl. "I always forget how young I was," she said. "You haven't aged a day." His younger self forced a too-big smile as he stood behind Maria in a chair. They were inside the cave, with the tent only half-finished in the background.

"Neither have you," he said. "You don't look a day over twenty."

She chuckled and nudged him. "Flattery will get you everywhere," she said, turning the page. Some were of a teenage Maria, playing with Shadow on the surface of the island. One was of her as a young adult, dozing in front of the television while Shadow held her.

"My how the years have flown by," she said. "Seems like only yesterday we took these pictures." The timeline continued, maturing Maria in the photos to an older adult.

"Any regrets?" Shadow asked. "I mean, I know you haven't had a normal life and living here—"

"Shadow," she said. "I've lived as much as I can, thanks to you. I have no regrets."

"Good." He smirked at one where he was covered in batter and frosting. Maria was laughing and had snapped a picture of her licking a chunk of frosting off his nose.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Me? No, none," he said. "None at all."

She closed the album before they finished and yawned. "I'm sorry. But I'm feeling sleepy. Can we pick this up later?"

"Sure," he said, helping her under the blanket. He moved to leave, but her arms wrapped around his waist and he couldn't bear to part with her yet. He embraced Maria and buried his face in her shoulder. Her small, brittle body bordered on his height. She pecked his forehead and they laid there for an hour, Maria falling asleep without so much as a snore. Shadow stayed wide awake, enjoying her chest expanding and contracting against his own and cradling her like a glass doll.

Looking at her face, he saw the younger version of Maria reflect in the wrinkles and weathered skin. The open mouth, peacefully snoring, moved ever so slightly, as if pleading, "Bring hope to humanity." He sighed and clenched a fist.

_Why does it have to be so hard?_ Slipping out of bed without disturbing her, Shadow leaned over her, pecking her cheek and taking one last chance to capture the image of Maria and saving it. Then he teleported to the Master Emerald where Tikal waited for him.

"Are you ready?"

He touched the emeralds. "Let's get this over with." Closing his eyes, he invoked the power. "Chaos Control!" He lurched backwards through time and landed on the altar. Not missing a beat, he raced to the island's edge and teleported to the ARK Space Station. Once there, he ran for the escape pods. He arrived in time to crash into his past self, who wheeled the cart toward the pods.

"Stop!" Shadow yelled. His past self spun around, shocked by the sight.

"Maria! This way!" Both Shadows turned to the voice. Then back to one another. Shadow jumped to his past self and knocked the cart to the side.

His past self kicked him in the gut and down the hall. "Get out of my way!" the past self said, standing on him. Shadow caught his hands and wrestled with him.

"I can't," Shadow said. "Maria doesn't want this. The world will be destroyed if she lives. Believe me."

"You lie!" The past self elbowed him in the ribs and punched his nose. Copper flooded his senses, but Shadow tackled his past self, his arms wrapped around his throat. Shadow kneed his spine and wrenched the Chaos Emerald out of his past self's quills. The past self kicked him off.

Armed with two emeralds, Shadow shouted, "Chaos Spear!" Two sets of three spears formed of green light materialized above him. He directed them at his past self. The past self dodged four of them and they exploded into green sparks on the ground. One found its mark in his leg, slowing him. The last struck his shoulder and the past self fell, groaning.

Ahead, Maria and the youngest Shadow approached the pods. She loaded Shadow into one of the pods and a gunshot cracked in the air. In an instant, Maria fell onto the control panel and closed the door. The youngest Shadow spun around and banged on the pod's door. "Maria! Maria!" She struggled to hold onto the panel and speak. The youngest Shadow pressed his face to the door, listening to her every word.

Shadow dropped one of his Chaos Emeralds and watched the scene unfold. His vision blurred and he only caught snatches of the conversation, but he recited Maria's final words by heart. "Shadow," he mouthed, "protect the world. Please. For my sake." His cheeks grew wet as she used the last of her strength to lift her hand. "Give everyone a chance to be happy." She launched the pod and the engines drowned out the youngest Shadow's screams. "Bring hope to humanity."

"Maria!" The youngest Shadow's voice faded as the pod launched into space. Then the G.U.N. soldiers swarmed the pod room as Maria collapsed. Her body heaved once more and stopped.

"No," the past Shadow said, lifting himself on shaky arms. "Maria." He snarled and roared at Shadow, drawing the attention of a soldier. "I could've saved her! I almost saved her! Do you have any idea what you just did?! Do you?!"

"He knows," Tikal said, appearing beside him and sitting in the air. Suddenly, the ARK vanished and Shadow was left standing on the Master Emerald's altar, Tikal on top of the large gem. "We're back on Angel Island, still in the past," she told him. "History has returned to how it was." She looked at Shadow, a mixture of great sadness and pity in her eyes.

"I don't need your sympathy," he said coldly. He touched the Master Emerald and activated his gem, traveling through time. In an instant, he arrived at his own period and Knuckles crawled out of the bush he landed in.

"Hey!" the echidna called, standing wobbly and holding up his fists. But he stopped, puzzled as Shadow descended the stairs and walked past him. "Uh, right. Hope you learned your lesson!"

In the thick of the jungle, Shadow slowed down and sighed. He felt like someone had torn out his chest and he would look down and see a massive hole where his fur was. "You did the right thing," Tikal said from behind him. He grunted and she added, "I'm sorry. If there was anything I could do, I would."

"Don't patronize me," Shadow said, spinning around. "I wish I could be so lucky to be like you. I'd gladly sacrifice myself to save her." He punched a tree trunk, splintering the wood. "She's the one that deserved to live. The world would've been better with her in it."

"Perhaps," Tikal said. "But she left a part of herself in you. You may not see it, although I assure you it's there. Despite what you may think, you have tried to live up to those expectations of hers and do your best." She smiled as he brushed the flecks of wood off his knuckles. "Maria would be proud of you." He started to turn away. "And at least she got a chance to live, thanks to you." Tikal handed him a brown leather book.

Forgetting to even breathe, Shadow accepted the book and carefully opened it. All the pictures of him and Maria were inside. His face bounced back and forth between confused stutters and overjoyed grins.

"A little something I managed to save from the other timeline," Tikal said. "She lived to an old age."

"Just as she deserved," Shadow said, closing the album. He couldn't bear to raise his head, fearing he would be overcome by his emotions. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," she said, fading away. "Maria may be gone, but she lives on in you every day. Remember that."

He nodded and tucked the album under his arm. Then he held his emerald up. "Chaos Control."

**A/N:** Whew, that was longer than some of the stories we've done recently. I feel drained.

**Pen:** Perhaps because you packed so much in.

Yeah, maybe. Please, let us know what you think of it.

**Sword:** And t-t-thank you f-for reading i-i-i-Wahhhhh! *cries*

**Pen:** Great. Just great.


End file.
